Me fui
by Maricoles
Summary: El amor de Bella y Edward será puesto en una prueba… ella es una artista de la pintura, él un político en ciernes, solo su amor es lo que los mantiene unidos, ¿será suficiente?


**Advertencia: Contiene escenas de sexo si no te gusta no lo leas.**

**Esta sin betear, porque no me aguante y lo subí así, si en algún momento logro que este beteado lo sustituyo. **

**Gracias a Ely y a Mayra por su paciencia, y por jalarme las orejas.**

* * *

Era la noche de la fiesta de compromiso. Fiesta que mis suegros, en un tono muy insistente, decidieron realizar, como tradicionalmente determinaba la familia Cullen. Puede que incluso fuera la fiesta que cualquier mujer desearía, pero no la que yo desearía. Era demasiado formal, llena de tradiciones.

Durante ocho años Edward y yo habíamos sido novios y por fin concretamos una fecha para compartir nuestras vidas. Todo en nuestra relación es perfecto pero… odiaba la parte de la fiestas, de las formalidades.

Eso de vestirme elegante, posar para las fotos no era lo mío, pero la familia de Edward vivía de las apariencias, como en los cuento. Adinerada, conservadora y con millones de tradiciones así es la familia Cullen, completamente diferente a la mía, que además de ser pequeña, era disfuncional.

Veníamos de mundos diferentes pero nos amábamos.

Estaba esperando mi turno, ya que no podía bajar hasta que fuera hora señalada por mi suegra; otra tradición más de los Cullen, así que paseaba como posesa en la habitación que me había sido asignada.

Casarme con Edward representa mucho más que todas aquellas formalidades que me hastiaban infinitamente. Estoy consciente de lo que podían significar e incluso determinar en un entorno familiar, al que no estoy habituada, por las diversas razones que mencioné antes. Su mamá era algo así como una Bree de Esposas Desesperadas. Ya saben… nunca un pelo fuera de su lugar. Cocinaba como chef de un gran hotel; era lo que en términos de clase social y moral se consideraba un ejemplo íntegro de que un hijo o un esposo esperarían. El modelo roído de Norteamérica. Por otro lado, estaba yo, ausente de toda cabalidad moralista. La imagen perfecta del opuesto, el desastre con patas.

Me miré al espejo, conectando mi mirada con esos ojos reflejados en el en el objeto inanimado. Era frustrante sentirme en este estado de rigidez. El maniquí que hace unas horas estaba intacto, ya no lo estaba. Me mantenía en un estado nervioso e inquieto, imperando a mi cuerpo a salir huyendo; pero no era algo que pudiera realizar.

Mi peinado era una prueba del desastre, el peinado hermoso ahora estaba algo despeinado con unos cuantos mechoncitos fuera.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a mi suegra, como siempre pulcramente vestida... ¿Eran ideas mías o ella siempre parecía recién arreglada?

—¡Bella! —Me regaño—, sácate el dedo de la boca, ¿a ver enséñame las manos? —Me miró y sacudió la cabeza a su vez que fruncía el ceño.

—Isabella hoy todo mundo pedirá ver tu anillo y mira como tienes ya las manos, te explique lo importante que es que tus manos estuvieran perfectas. —Recordaba el sermón que me tuve que escuchar cuando me había negado a ponerme uñas postizas. Pero los pinceles y las uñas simplemente no se llevaban bien. —Ese anillo lleva muchos años en mi familia, te fotografiarán las manos para poder enseñar el anillo. Vamos a ponerle un poco de barniz, esperemos que se sequen lo suficientemente rápido. Tienes que ser consciente que ahora serás una Cullen, ya no puedes andar como si nada te importara en la vida. Tu apariencia será juzgada, no quieres que te vea la gente cotillee y hable mal de ti o ¿de Edward? —sonrío con ternura.

—Es que estoy muy nerviosa —le exprese.

La miré arreglar mis uñas y, comencé a sentirme asfixiada.

—Estuve hablando con mi cuñada, sabes que ella tiene una academia para jovencitas donde se les enseña cómo vestir correctamente, cómo maquillarse según la ocasión. Reglas básicas de comportamiento. —Asentí— Bueno ella ha accedido a darte un curso express y concentrado sobre etiqueta, ya después yo podré irte puliendo hasta que aprendas a comportarte en sociedad. Ahora que Edward será tu esposo, debes vestir acorde como lo determine la etiqueta —enarque una ceja hacia ella—. Te estimo querida, pero vistes como un marimacho, usas playeras varias tallas más grandes a la que te corresponden, tus pantalones son demasiados viejos y masculinos. Tienes que ser consciente que tu apariencia puede afectar la carrera política de Edward. Sobre ti caerán los ojos de las personas mas importantes de este país… —Siguió hablando y yo simplemente me desconecte, había aprendido a hacerlo durante el divorcio de mis padres, así no escuchaba, ni oía nada. La ignorancia es el máximo estatus de felicidad, o en su defecto la indiferencia.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y agradecí al cielo cuando entro Edward, se veía tan irresistible, tan caliente, tenía un traje de tres piezas que contrasta con su corbata morada que yo le había obsequiado en nuestro último aniversario de novios.

—Es hora cariño, papá va a anunciar nuestro compromiso —dijo con una sonrisa, esa misma sonrisa por la que soy capaz de aguantar todo este show.

Esme dio una última mirada al barniz y observé mi anillo antes de fijar mi mirada en Edward. Por primera vez me plantee ser lo suficientemente buena para él.

Yo amaba mi arte, y soy feliz comprando mi ropa en Waltmart, ropa que no me importaba manchar, puesto que no era cara.

—¿Estas bien? —Asentí y sonreí— Te ves pálida ¿Comiste bien? ¿No estarás embarazada, no? Mamá está haciendo planes desde ya, para cuando lleguen nuestros hijos, ven vamos.

—Edward me he cansado de decirte que no estoy embarazada, me vino el periodo hace uno días.

—Demasiada información —dijo callándome con un beso—. Te ves hermosa, quisiera quitarte ese vestido y amarte, pero lo más seguro es que manden a alguien a buscarnos, tenemos que bajar.

Tomé la mano que me ofrecía y me preparé para una noche de hipocresía.

Caminé como autómata y pasé el resto de la noche en estado de sueño sideral o algo así. Me sentía como si todo esto le estuviera pasando a alguien más y no a mí.

Mis padres no estaban invitados a esta fiesta. Mi mamá estaba catalogada como la zorra del pueblo, sólo porque dejó a papá por un hombre más joven. Ella era tan feliz ahora, que yo sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Papá también era más feliz, sobre todo ahora que estaba viviendo con Sue, la viuda de su mejor amigo. Otra razón más por lo que la gente los juzgaba, pero no importaba, ellos eran felices.

En cambio ésta gente que me rodeaba era tan… falsa. Todo mundo sabía que el doctor Cullen tenía otra hija fuera del matrimonio, producto de una aventura con una enfermera. La chica era de mi edad. Vivía en el pueblo siguiente, pero claro, era el "Doctor Cullen" y nadie decía nada de frente. Además no suponía un secreto que el instructor de tenis del club se acostaba con todas las esposas desatendidas, entre ellas mi suegra. Sin embargo eso era algo de lo que no se hablaba para la sociedad, ellos son la pareja perfecta.

La fiesta estaba llegando a su fin cuando escuche el último brindis hecho por mi suegro.

—"…Solo quiero desearles que sean tan felices como Esme y yo. Que tengan una familia feliz como la nuestra y que… —¿en serio quería que fuésemos como ellos? Como coños se atrevía a decir esto, gracias a Dios la comunicación entre Edward y yo era buena, lo cual era fundamental para esa felicidad que yo deseaba. Nos conocíamos y sabíamos nuestros puntos fuertes y nuestros puntos débiles. Y en pos de todo esto que deseaba sabía que Edward y yo necesitábamos tener una conversación antes de que todo esto nos explotara en la cara.

Al terminar el brindis la gente comenzó a despedirse, Edward se disculpo con sus padres para llevarme a casa.

Estacionó su auto como siempre en la entrada de mi casa y, como el perfecto caballero que es, abrió mi puerta; aunque yo odiaba el tener que esperar hasta que él diera la vuelta para abrirme, pero inconscientemente sabía que el día que no hiciera esto yo saltaría como gata por que no tuvo ese detalle conmigo.

—Edward voy a quedarme en el porche un rato —le dije sentándome en el columpio que me había regalado.

—Me gustaría verte entrar, saber que estas segura —insistió pero mi vena rebelde me obligo a contestarle.

—En serio estaré bien, anda ve con tu mamá para que te arrope que yo me quedare admirando el firmamento —Edward me sonrío y me dio un ultimo beso, de esos que podían hacer que le pidiera que me follara ahí mismo, pero tuve que contenerme y despedirlo, vi su auto partir y me quede observando el infinito.

Una figura salía de la oscuridad, mil cosas pasaron por mi cabeza pero solo era Tanya, una de las hijas de un matrimonio amigo de la familia de Edward, casi tan terrorífica como un asesino en serie o un asaltante. Ella siempre tan perfecta que casi daba miedo hablar con ella, yo tenía la firme creencia que era la versión joven de Esme, pero claro que su único defecto era que todo mundo incluidos mis suegros creían que era perfecta para su hijo.

—Hola Tanya, ¿no es un poco tarde para qué andes por aquí? —la salude.

—¿Solo dime algo? —Su cara siempre perfecta estaba hinchada y su maquillaje corrido por el llanto—. ¿Lo amas?

No entendí su pregunta desconcertante

—Necesito que me contestes. —exigió, y para mis pulgas, si querían hacerme enojar exíjanme algo.

—Para que quieres que te conteste, para lastimarte con mi respuesta, para que te haga llorar con ella. Vamos Tanya regrésate a tu casa y sigue jugando a la casita pero con el novio de alguien mas.

—Contesta lo que te pregunte, por favor —la educación ante todo, se notaba que quería gritarme pero simplemente ella me miraba, sin alzar demasiado la voz, todo en el tono correcto.

—¿A Edward? No tengo por que contestarte pero en consideración a la buena educación que me dio mi padre te voy a contestar —inhale y casi pegue un grito, pero contuve mi voz — Sí, lo amo, lo amo más que a nada en el mundo. Pero no es de tu interés el que lo ame o no, es solo de Edward y mío.

—Eso es lo único que me consuela, todos estos años siempre creí que te dejaría y sólo tal vez, se fijaría en mí… ¡mírate! tú eres tan diferente a nosotros, y pensar que yo creí que solamente significabas una novedad. Un capricho de momento.

—Tanya…

—No, no te preocupes, no pienso meterme entre ustedes. Sé que al final su matrimonio va a fracasar, y yo estaré esperando a que llegue ese momento.

—Nosotros nos amamos y nada nos va a separar. —Aunque mi voz salió firme, mi mente me cuestiono sí Tanya no tendría razón.

—Eso dices ahora pero cuando estés dentro de nuestra sociedad, cuando te digan cómo vestir, cómo comer, qué debes y qué no debes hacer, cuando te intenten cortar las alas. Ya veremos. —Señaló duramente antes de alejarse.

¿Y sí estaba en lo cierto? comencé a cuestionarme.

.

.

Los días siguientes parecían darle la razón. Esme me invitó a desayunar y, desde que entre al lugar sentí que no combinaba, que no encajaba.

Claro que yo tampoco hice nada por encajar, me puse mis pantalones ajustados y rotos, con una playera a la cual le había cortado las mangas con unos converse.

—Bella —me saludo con un beso en la mejilla después de repasar mi atuendo.

—Hola Esme —me senté y comencé a jugar con mis pies.

—Nena —me dijo en un tono conciliatorio—, deja de mover los pies y ¿Quieres café?

—Sí, gracias —Esme hizo una seña y el mesero se acercó y me llenó la taza. Le puse poca azúcar y me lo tomé, pero una gota traicionera salio de mi boca, estuve a dos segundos de limpiarla con mi mano o mi camiseta solo para hacer rabiar aun mas a Esme pero tome la servilleta y la limpie.

Esme me miró como si fuera una mosca en la pared. Parecía que todo lo que hacia, sobre todo en frente de Esme, siempre me salía mal.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera? —le pregunte esperando que me diera una respuesta educada y nada ofensiva, como dictaban las buenas maneras.

—Sólo pensaba cuanto trabajo tengo contigo. Mira este es el folleto de la caridad que administro, estaba pensando que ahora que estarás conmigo ayudándome sería bueno que estuvieras empapada de todo lo que hacemos.

Un momento ¿ayudaría en una caridad? No me jodas si con todo el trabajo que tenía apenas tenía tiempo de hacer las cosas que a mi me gustaban.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —le pregunte esperando que su respuesta fuera no.

—Es tradición de las mujeres de la familia ser parte de esta fundación. Todas las mujeres Cullen lo hacemos. —quería azotar mi cabeza contra la mesa o torcerle el cuello y gritarle pequeño demonio al estilo Homero Simpson, pero le sonreí. Cuantas putas tradiciones Cullen existirían. A caso había un libro donde estuvieran anotadas, podría apostar mi ultimo cuadro que existía ese puto libro.

—No estoy segura como podría ayudar pero… lo intentare. —Tal vez donando un cuadro o dos por año fuera mas que suficiente.

—No te preocupes, yo te iré guiando. —la sonrisa perfecta de Esme me hacia sentir hipócrita y mala persona, ¿cómo diablos lograba hacerme sentir así con una sonrisa? —Edward me pidió que quedara contigo para que compráramos ropa, adecuada, para los actos que vienen, ya sabes… la comida anual de la fundación, la cena de gala para reunir fondos para el hospital y los demás eventos.

Enumero al menos diez fiestas, y yo como no sabía nada de esto.

—¿Qué eventos? Edward no me dijo nada. —le pregunté desconcertada, pero no me había dicho nada de ningún evento y esa mañana habíamos tenido una breve platica por teléfono antes de que entrara a otra recaudación.

—Él sólo sabe las cosas porque yo voy recordándole, cuando se casen será tu trabajo. —me palmeo la mano y sentí como cuando le decía al perro de Seth, mi hermano, buen perro —Bueno te cuento, he planeado que tengamos una escapada de chicas, tú y yo, para comprar un poco de ropa más de acuerdo a tu nuevo estatus. Como van a vivir en la casa —¿En casa de los Cullen? ¡¿Qué?! Definitivamente esa platica que había estado postergando era ya urgente, yo no pensaba vivir en casa de sus padres, no estaba tan loca, que no había escuchado que el casado casa quiere, ya me imaginaba yo con lo ruidosa que era para todo viviendo en su casa de muñecas—; había pensado que pueden seguir ocupando la habitación de Edward y podemos arreglar alguna habitación para que sea tu estudio, aunque ya no tendrás tanto tiempo para pintar como ahora, pero me imagino que eso no lo dejaras, además ese hobbie es muy relajante.

¿Hobbie? Era mi medio de vida, era una pintora y era buena. Es más me había llegado una carta esa mañana para que hiciera una exposición en Nueva York y si todo salía como yo lo tenía planeado en un año estaría exponiendo en Londres y en Milán.

—Esme, pintar no es mi hobbie, es mi medio de vida. Es lo que me apasiona. —intente sonar lo menos enojada posible, pero pude transmitirle que no estaba contenta con sus afirmaciones.

—Sí querida, pero con la llegada de los bebés, la fundación y todas tus obligaciones como esposa, el tiempo se acortará.

Y dale con los bebés ¿Por qué putas me querían embarazar ya?

—Prefiero dejar la fundación —dije firme —y los bebés creo que no llegaran tan rápido ni tan seguidos. —Y mas si castraba ese día a Edward.

—Debí de escuchar mal, Edward creía que ya estabas embarazada o al menos eso me dijo en la mañana.

Definitivamente lo castraría, ese noche el pene de Edward iba a ser mi trofeo. Era un hecho Edward y yo tendríamos que hablar seriamente y urgente.

Durante el resto de la mañana Esme me hizo ir de una tienda a otra, consiguiendo "la ropa adecuada". Y los zapatos y todo lo que necesitaba.

Llamé a Edward, pero entró la contestadora, así que le deje un mensaje.

_¡Necesito hablar contigo urgente¡_

Llegué a mi estudio alrededor de las tres de la tarde y me puse a trabajar para desestresarme. Avente la ropa que me había puesto y solo una gran playera y solo tenía eso mi sostén barato y mis bragas. Pero al parecer mi estrés había espantado a mi musa.

Me había quedado parada frente al lienzo a medio terminar por más de dos horas, hasta que el sonido de un auto me despertó de mi trance.

Conocía el sonido del auto, era Edward. Entró al estudio y me beso.

—Hola pequeña, te ves divina, —sus ojos vagaron por mi cuerpo— me encanta como te ves cuando estas pensando.

—Hola Osito —Edward odiaba que le dijera así y sabía que cuando lo llamaba de ese modo era porque estaba en problemas. Era mi grito de guerra.

Sonrío y me tomo la mano—. Así que estamos de malas. Dime ¿Qué hice para que te pusieras así de enojada?

—¿Por qué diablos le dijiste a tu mamá que estaba embarazada? —Le reclame separándolo un poco—. Y sobre todo por qué no me dijiste lo de los actos sociales a los que tengo que asistir. ¿Por qué mandaste a tu madre a que me comprara ropa?

—¡Ah! es por eso, —como si fuera lo más trivial— no, yo no le dije eso. Yo comenté que te veía rara, y que esperaba que no estuvieras todavía embarazada, pero que si lo estabas, sería una de las mejores noticias de mi vida. Lo de los eventos sociales ni yo mismo no recordaba siempre me los recuerdan mi madre y mi asistente, no es que quisiera excluirte —dio un suspiro y termino —y mi madre se ofreció a acompañarte, yo no la mande.

Me jalo hacia unos puff y nos sentamos en ellos, yo estaba encima de él, y acariciaba mi espalda y mi nuca. Él podía ser lo suficiente persuasivo como para lograr distraerme de mi objetivo principal.

—No te pongas brava, se que té eres una persona sencilla eso me hace amarte aún más de lo que ya te amo. Entiende, no quiero que cambies pero tampoco quiero que te hagan sentir mal, yo no le dije a mi mamá y ella se ofreció a ayudarte a comprar la ropa —enarque una ceja—, y sí, sé que eso te molestó, te conozco. Pero también sabía que si tú sola lo hicieras, pasarías cinco minutos en la tienda saldrías enojada y diciendo que nada te gusta.

Él me conocía, para mí era frustrante probarme cosas que no me gustaban o no sabía usar. Para que diablos quería yo una falda de gajos con una chaqueta de largo media o algo así dijo Esme, o el vestido diminuto que me hizo probarme, me sentía como puta en subasta.

—Sabes que ahora tengo cuatro trajes de fiesta colgados en mi closet, unas zapatillas que podría jurar que tu madre me las compro esperando que me mate antes de la boda a ver si así te dejo en paz —le sonreí —pero no te dejare en paz ni muerta, además dime porque diablos no puedo usar el mismo vestido en dos fiestas si las fiestas son de cosas diferentes y con personas diferentes —Edward me miraba mas que divertido aguantando las ganas de carcajearse —Tu mamá casi muere de un infarto cuando le dije eso —y entonces si el se carcajeo.

—Bella —dijo al fin cuando dejo de carcajearse —se que es algo difícil para ti, pero es necesario, a mi me gustas mas desnuda, sin nada, pero no me gustaría que nadie te viera así solo yo.

—Edward …—como le explicaba lo que sentía.

—Bella, deja de pensar elucubraciones puedo ver pasar por tu mente, yo te amo —tomo mi mano y la llevo a su corazón —Esto es tuyo Bella, de nadie mas.

Me emocione como tonta, como la tonta que era.

—Yo te amo por ser don perfectito, te amo tanto Edward que a veces tengo miedo de no ser perfecta para ti; no ser lo suficientemente buena… —comencé a expresarle mis miedo pero el ni siquiera me dejó seguir hablando ya que comenzó a besarme.

—Tú eres perfecta, si hay alguien imperfecto o mal soy yo, entiéndelo nena. Tú no tienes que cambiar, te amo tal como eres. Tú eres jodidamente perfecta.

Sin siquiera poder pestañear, Edward rompió sorpresivamente mi camiseta. Causando que una corriente eléctrica invadiera todo mi cuerpo, ocasionando que mi piel se erizara y vibrara cada parte de mis extremidades. No se inmutó y decidió ir por mis pechos, comenzó a besarlos y acariciarlos, sobre el sujetador hasta que llevó sus dedos al centro entre mis pechos y los rompió sin más, bendito Waltmart y sus sujetadores económicos. Sus manos se apoderaron de ellos, ahuecándolos como en un estado de reconocimiento.

Besó mi pezón derecho, humedeciéndolo y incitándolo hasta transformarlo en una pequeña piedrecilla de placer, mientras su gemela era estimulada por sus masculina y poderosa mano, ocasionando en mi cuerpo un deseo incontrolable por gemir y mover mi pelvis hacia él, en un intima invitación a ser complacida.

—¿Te he dicho cuánto adoro tus pechos?, son pequeños y perfectos, diseñados especialmente para mis manos y mi boca, amo que andes sin sujetador, que te mire y pueda ver como se endurecen. Y que sea tan fácil llegar a ellos.

Bajo las manos y me acarició sobre mis bragas, estaba húmeda, demasiado. Él conocía mi cuerpo y sabía que hacer para encenderme rápidamente —. Amo lo sensible que eres a mí, amo como te retuerces cuando te toco, como gritas cuando llegas al orgasmo. Amo todo de ti Bella.

Beso mi cuello haciendo estremecerme, sus manos tocaban suavemente mi espalda, dejando un rastro de estremecimientos. comencé a mecerme sobre él.

—Despacio que tenemos toda la noche —su voz era una promesa sensual, teníamos toda la noche pero yo necesitaba llegar ya.

—No quiero ir despacio —demande moviéndome mas fuerte —quiero ir rápido, ya después podemos ir despacio.

Me sonrío con malicia, como ese Edward que solo él y yo conocíamos, salvaje y un poco pervertido, la noche prometía ser mas que espectacular.

Pasamos toda la noche envueltos uno en el otro, demostrándonos con nuestros cuerpos todo ese amor que sentíamos, no supe a que hora me quede dormida pero si que era temprano en la mañana cuando su teléfono sonó.

Era su mamá, nos invitaba a desayunar, necesitaba hablar con nosotros sobre la boda. Casi desee seguir durmiendo pero no podía iba a intentar estar a la altura de Edward, iba a hacer un gran esfuerzo por él.

Intenté vestirme más acorde con la ocasión, mire mi pantalón lleno de hoyos y lo hice a un lado.

Tomé de mi closet la única falda que tenía, era de mezclilla y corta pero era una falda y la blusa azul que me había regalado Esme en navidad. Los zapatos serían un problema, básicamente tenía cuatro pares, tres eran tenis y el otro un par de sandalias, así que me decidí por las sandalias. Me vestí rápidamente mientras Edward se duchaba.

Cuando Edward salió del baño, me miró de arriba abajo evaluándome. Yo moví mis caderas provocativamente.

—¿Tan mal me veo? —le pregunté. Edward trago en seco y se lamió los labios.

—¡Te ves muy bien! Me gusta. No sé cual Bella me gusta más, sí esta o la desenfadada.

—Espero que te guste más la otra, porqué con esto… —Señale la falda— me siento desnuda, como si algo me faltara. —mis manos tocaron mis piernas deteniéndome en mi nalgas.

—Pues yo estoy encantado, puedo meter la mano sin limitantes que me inhiban de hacerlo libremente —y mientras lo decía, se acercó demostrándome su teoría—, hasta puedo tocar la gloria —comenzó a tocarme sobre la braga, frotándome hasta causar que mi pequeña cavidad exudara todo el placer que él deseaba sentir.

—Edward —gemí intentando detenerlo—. Vamos a llegar tarde.

—Tranquila, prefiero conducir como loco, que detenerme.

De una manera nada caballerosa me empujo hacia la pared, levanto mi pierna y comenzó a besarme salvajemente, aun vestida me embestía y su mano estaba ya dentro de mis bragas y sus dedos dentro de mi, saco su mano lo cual me hizo gemir por la falta de ellos, rápidamente se quito la toalla liberando su miembro y sin quitarme las bragas lo introdujo en mi. Su mano por debajo de mi blusa.

—Odio los botones —gruño mientras desabrochaba un par para llegar mas arriba.

Santo cielo, el orgasmo nos golpeo a ambos al mismo tiempo, fue glorioso y me dejo exhausta pero feliz. En este estado podía enfrentarme a un dragón si quisiera. O a mi suegra.

Cuando llegamos, el desayuno resultó ser una reunión con la organizadora de la boda y varios amigos de la familia. Todos miraban mi blusa arrugada, pero podían hablar lo que quisieran, yo estaba feliz y la sonrisa se extendía en mi cara sí recordaba el porqué estaba arrugada.

La organizadora era una chica muy amable, eficaz y lo mejor, me comprendía. Me mostró un video de varios tipos de eventos que había realizado y elegí el tipo de boda que quería. O queríamos, porque Edward estuvo de acuerdo.

No quería una boda enorme pero tampoco pequeñita, serían doscientos invitados. Según dijo la organizadora, todo saldría de maravilla.

Quedamos en vernos para en dos semanas. Ella nos haría un par de propuestas para poder empezar a trabajar en todo lo demás asuntos, entre ellos el vestido. Que ilusión me hacia verme vestida de novia.

Estaba emocionada, nunca pensé que casarme me emocionara de esta manera.

Pero como Angela, la organizadora, me había dicho, era mi boda e iba hacer la única.

Los meses comenzaron a pasar e indudablemente tuve que hacer unos cambios en mi guardarropa, las fiestas que teníamos que asistir me obligaban a vestirme con vestidos largos y con zapatos altos. No podía ir a una gala benéfica en "Converse" ¿o sí?

Esa noche era la gala y yo iba con un vestido hermoso, según la mayoría de la gente me había dicho, yo me sentía como en una tortura medieval. El vestido tenía algo que me picaba exactamente debajo de busto y los zapatos eran lo peor, al menos no me había caído como en la primera fiesta. Había sido culpa del espantoso tacón que se confabuló con la alfombra y yo salí volando, literalmente. Si hubiera cámaras y fuera famosa seguro salía en algún programa de la televisión.

Miré hacia el resto del salón. Edward hablaba con unos señores sobre un posible candidatura, en otro lado estaban la mujeres, hablando de cosas de belleza y niños, por otro lado, me hallaba yo deseando regresar a trabajar en mis pinturas, la exposición era en dos meses. Tenía una exposición en New York, allí al parecer había gustado mi trabajo, por lo que me solicitaron la posibilidad de exponer un mes completo. Un logro muy importante para una novata como yo.

Miré mi reloj y luego hacia donde Edward estaba. Todavía no le había dicho de la propuesta en New York, me daba miedo, tendría que ausentarme al menos seis semanas. Y eso no iba a gustarle nada a Edward, mas cuando habían varios eventos en esas fechas.

Volví a mirar en su dirección y él seguía entretenido en sus cosas, así que yo buscaría un taxi y me iría a las mías.

Nadie notaria mi ausencia.

Salí y le pregunte al chico de la puerta si podía llamarme un taxi, me dijo que en diez minutos estaría. Tenía frío pero Edward era quien guardaba la ficha del guardarropa y no quería molestarlo. Mejor dicho no quería que se diera cuenta que me iba.

—¿Bella? —escuché mi nombre y voltee mi mirada dirigido al lugar donde escuché mi nombre. Era uno de mis compañeros de universidad.

—Jake ¿Qué haces aquí? —Nos abrazamos y luego él me separó y me dio una vuelta.

—Vi a una chica en vestido de noche y bien peinada, la verdad es que dude que fueses tú, nunca te había visto tan arreglada. ¿Ya te casaste con tu novio "el futuro gobernador"? —Jake siempre se burlaba de Edward por lo correcto que era—. Dime que no, que todavía tengo una oportunidad.

—Sí, seguro, lo que tú quieres es que Nessie me mate, —Vanessa, su esposa, o Nessie como la había apodado Jake, era muy celosa— no me he casado pero en eso estoy —le enseñe el anillo—, pero cuéntame ¿Ya cuantos bebés tienes?

La sonrisa de perro tonto de Jake apareció—. Vamos por el tercero. Pero será el último.

—Que gusto, deberíamos de vernos un día. —Durante la universidad viví en la misma casa que Nessie y Jake, era divertido y económico pero últimamente no tenía ni tiempo para verlos—. Los extraño.

—¿Quieres ver fotos? —Asentí sonriendo, ya pintaría mañana.

Ver fotos de los bebés de Jake y Nessie, me distraerían de la idea que Tanya me había metido en la cabeza y que cada día se hacia mas fuerte.

Jake se estaba quedando en el hotel debido a su trabajo, me tendió su brazo y juntos caminamos hacia el elevador para ir a su habitación. Era una habitación sencilla pero muy organizada, Jake sacó su portátil y buscó el archivo que decía "Mis bebés".

Abrió el archivo y miles de imágenes inundaron la pantalla. Me quité los zapatos para que mis pies descansaran, viendo la sonrisa burlona de Jacob.

Casi trescientas fotos después alguien llamo de forma violenta a la puerta, mire a Jake, era su habitación después de todo.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —Jake negó.

Al levantarse Jake pateo una de mis zapatillas lejos de mí. Le di mi mirada del mal y él sonrío.

—Jake —me queje— esta bien que los putos zapatos eran una tortura pero no tienes que patearlos —le enseñe la lengua —Me los compro Edward.

En vez de levantarme como la gente normal y recogerla, me hinque y me extendí hasta donde estaba la zapatilla.

En el momento que Jake abrió la puerta fue empujada abruptamente.

Era Edward furioso con su familia tras de él.

¡Cielos! Y yo en esa posición.

—¡¿Qué diablos haces metida en la habitación de este tipo?! ¿¡Y en esa posición!? —El toro de miura llegaba embistiendo.

Me levanté tranquilamente, y camine hacia él. Estaba demasiado enojada.

—¿Qué hago aquí? Me pongo al día con uno de mis mejores amigos de la universidad, Jacob Black, ¿te acuerdas de él Edward? Fuimos a su boda y a la fiesta de su primer bebé, me enseñaba la fotos de su segundo bebé y de Nessie, que está embaraza esperando el tercero. Eso hago. —Estaba furiosa; pero mi furia nunca salía como una fuerza imparable, era algo más sutil que iba subiendo de tono poco a poco.

—Tendrías que estar conmigo en la fiesta, no con este tipo —lo señalo. Su voz era de enfado y de fastidio—, tuve que enterarme por Tanya que habías subido a una habitación de este hotel, con un hombre que obviamente no soy yo. ¿Qué demonios esta pasando por tu cabeza? Mi jefe me mandó a buscarte para acallar los rumores.

—Y tu tan obediente corriste a buscar a tu mala novia, la misma novia que habías olvidado por completo durante toda la fiesta —mi voz subió un decibel y mi ira como mil puntos. Casi me sentía como anime con mi aura alrededor en color rojo.

—No te había olvidado, supuse que estabas hablando con las mujeres de cosas —intento rebatirme pero sabía que esta pelea la tenia perdida.

—¿Qué mujeres? Las que no me aceptan y me miran como arribista o —mis manos comenzaron a moverse, señal de que esta demasiado enojada —las que ni siquiera me dirigen la palabra, no mejor aun las amigas de Tanya que me humillan y me dicen roba maridos, como si yo le hubiera robado el marido a la rubia cara de puta.

Vi a Esme llevarse la mano a la boca y gemir por mis palabrotas pero en ese momento no me interesaba ni Esme ni nadie mas, solo Edward y yo.

—Bella, estas fiestas para mi son de trabajo, no vengo a divertirme. —como si no lo supiera.

—Pues entonces ven solo, a mi nadie me acepta en este lugar y sabes el porque —le grite pero respire y me calme —por que Tanya va por ahí contando que yo le robe al hombre de su vida, que soy una puta que ha vivido con varios hombres, y miles de cosas mas pero sobre todo por que tu misma madre no acaba de aceptarme y ni hablar de tu padre que casi me ve con vergüenza.

—Eso no es cierto… —comenzó pero le ataje.

—¿No es cierto? Alguna vez has visto que tu madre se acerque a mi en una fiesta, solo la vez que se me ocurrió quitarme los zapatos donde según yo nadie me veía pero siempre se mantiene lejos y …

No podía seguir así gritando y reclamando necesita saber que tanto me amaba Edward. Pero sobre todo necesitaba que Edward me pusiera por encima de todo o al menos lo intentara. Quería confirmar que yo no era lo que él necesitaba.

—Edward —hable suavemente— ¿qué tanto confías en mí? —de su respuesta sabría que tan fuerte era lo nuestro.

—Confío plenamente Bella —dijo pero no me sostuvo la mirada.

—No, no confías en mí —mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero parpadee para que no salieran—, yo confío plenamente en ti, si alguien viniera y me dijera que estas con una mujer, por supuesto te buscaría pero sabría que existiría una explicación lógica para todo, en cambio tú llegas gritando, insultando, desconfiado. Sobre todo desconfiando. Nos conocemos desde hace diez años, salimos juntos por ya casi nueve malditos años y ¡no confías en mí! —Ahora si ya estaba gritando, me saque el anillo y se lo di—, será mejor que pienses mejor las cosas —mi voz bajo de nivel—. Me voy unas semanas a New York, si cuando regrese no quieres continuar con la boda yo sabré entender, pero si decides que esto vale la pena…

No pude continuar hablando las lágrimas no tardarían en salir y no quería que me viera llorar. Salí corriendo, descalza como estaba y al llegar al lobby tomé el primer taxi que encontré. Le di el nombre de mi calle y me puse a llorar, el taxista me veía de mala manera.

Durante el camino me debatía entre regresar y pedirle perdón a Edward, huir lejos, luego regresaba a repasar la conversación y me daba golpes por idiota. Luego me daba la razón y volvía a comenzar, ni siquiera prestaba atención en el camino, bien pudo secuestrarle el tipo y yo estaba metida en llamarme estúpida y felicitarme por las tonterías que había hecho.

Llegamos a casa y quise pagarle al taxista pero en ese momento me di cuenta que en mi desesperación por alejarme había dejado en el hotel mi bolso y mis zapatos. Así que a pesar de la mala cara del taxista le pedí que me llevara a otra dirección, a casa de mi padre.

Mi padre abrió la puerta adormilado, al verme descalza y llorosa no hizo preguntas, cosa que agradecí, le pedí que pagara al taxista mientras Sue me tomaba en brazos.

—Tranquila pequeña todo va a pasar —sus palabras solo lograron que llorara aun mas fuerte.

Ni siquiera pude contestarle, limpie mi nariz con el vestido, pensar en la cara que mi, ahora exfamilia política habría puesto me hizo tener un ataque de risa, seguido por otro de llanto, entre mi padre y Sue me llevaron a la que era mi habitación, donde me dejaron llorar y reír a mis anchas.

Pase la noche recriminándome, felicitándome y volviéndome loca con todo lo que había en mi cabeza, era ya de día cuando el cansancio me venció y me quede dormida.

Desperté y mire el antiguo despertador, si no estaba mal era mas de medio día. Me di un baño rápido y busqué entre mi ropa vieja que ponerme. Tenía los ojos hinchados, me dolía la cabeza, me amarre el cabello en una cola y baje a la cocina. Tenía hambre, mucha.

Sue que estaba preparando la comida, me miro—. Edward ha estado llamando cada quince minutos, he descolgado el teléfono —dijo al notar que me quedaba quieta —¿Estas bien?

—No, no estoy bien, estoy triste. Estoy dolida, estoy loca por llamarlo y pedirle que me perdone y sobre todo estoy enojada.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo? —me preguntó Sue, un tanto escéptica. Ella siempre me decía que yo era un poco dramática.

—Él no confía en mí —las lágrimas regresaron a mis ojos.

—Y ahora ¿qué va a suceder? —dejo el cuchillo con el que picaba algo y me miro seria.

—Le devolví el anillo, voy a irme a New York para presentar mi exposición, en este momento no quiero verlo, porque si lo hago me va a convencer, —eso era seguro, si Edward me decía que lo perdonara lo haría sin pensarlo y comenzaría todo de nuevo —necesito pensar bien las cosas y sobre todo necesito que él piense las cosas.

—¿Estas segura hija? —Preguntó mi papá que entraba por la puerta de la cocina. Corrí hacia él y lo abrace, necesitaba sentirme querida. Papá me devolvió el abrazo.

—Sí papá, ya tenía dudas desde antes, no se si yo encajo en la vida que él quiere. No sé como encajo yo, no soy femenina ni buena ama de casa, sabes que calentar agua es una hazaña para mí. —Trate de bromear—. Él necesita alguien que pueda desenvolverse en su mundo… yo simplemente no estoy preparada para afrontar ese reto ahora.

—¿Qué necesitas de nosotros? —Preguntó mi papá alzando mi cara.

—Pueden ir por mis cosas y mandarlas a New York, y recuperar mis pertenencias del hotel.

Papá asintió. Y durante los siguientes días Sue y sus hijos me sirvieron no sólo de escudo sino de distracción. Al ver mi negativa para contestar, Edward se cansó de llamar, situación que me hizo sentir aún más triste.

Sue y papá me ayudaron a escapar, a los dos días, salí escondida en la camioneta de Sue rumbo a Seattle donde tomaría un avión que me llevaría a New York, allí me esperaba mi manager, que había rentado una bodega para que trabajara y viviera mientras terminaba los cuadros de la exposición.

Le había dejado una carta a Edward, donde le pedía que no me buscara, que realmente revalorara nuestra relación. Le decía que lo amaba demasiado pero que también por ese amor sabía que yo no era lo que el necesitaba. Lo dejaba libre para que encontrara lo que necesitaba.

Las siguientes semanas las dediqué por completo a pintar, veinticinco cuadros estaban listos para exponerse. Básicamente no comía ni dormía, así cualquiera llegaba a un estado de alucinación suficientemente bueno como para pintar y pintar.

Los de la galería estaban realmente entusiasmados. Los primeros días de la exposición todos los cuadros estaban vendidos, me había ido tan bien que ya habían programado una nueva exposición en ocho meses en la galería de New York mientras tenía programada una exposición en Florencia, en una sucursal de la galería, solo seria un fin de semana pero lo acepte. Cuando terminó la exposición en New York volé directo a Florencia.

Estaba devastada, Edward no me había llamado, ni buscado, ni siquiera me había deseado suerte durante mi exposición. No sé de qué me quejaba, yo le había pedido eso. Estaba deprimida y había perdido mucho peso.

Por las noches me dedicaba a pintar y por el día a dormir y a rumiar mis problemas, Sam, mi agente, estaba enojado conmigo por como estaba descuidando mi persona, si no fuese porque mi creatividad estaba a tope en Florencia, me hubiera mandado a casa, cada vez que iba a verme me dejaba un bote de vitaminas. Pinté varios cuadros más, no tardaron en venderse, como la mayoría de los anteriores eso era lo único que me salvaba pintar y pintar. Sacar mi dolor, mis miedos, mis esperanzas y mis sueños.

Que vacío sentía en mi éxito, en vez de que me sintiera feliz sentía una extraño sabor de tristeza. Estaba sola y resulta amargo tener triunfos cuando los seres amados no están allí para disfrutarlo a tu lado, resulta incluso un disfrute solitario que crea desconcierto y un hueco hondo en el corazón.

Yo decidí que termináramos, tal vez fue precipitado y me adelante a los acontecimientos. Podría incluso excusarme pensando que el momento era propicio para dar el paso que nos ayudara a buscar en nuestro interior lo que queríamos realmente… mi mente viajaba de tal vez en tal vez, de excusa en excusa, de una posibilidad a otra. Por las noches dormitaba y lloraba anhelando algo que yo misma había desechado.

Pasó casi seis meses y yo seguía en Italia, ahora estaba en Cerdeña, era un pueblo hermoso, mágico.

En estos seis meses había pasado por todos los estados de ánimos existentes y los que no existían también. Me compré vestidos y faldas y ropa bonita; seguía usando mi ropa de siempre combinada con la nueva. Quería contarle de mi nuevo guardarropa, de las locuras que pasaban en mi cabeza, pero no lo hice. En vez de eso lo escribía en un mail que nunca mandaría, en ese mail estaba todo lo que hacia y sentía.

En él le pedía perdón a Edward y le pedía que volviéramos. Le reclamaba el no haberme buscado, le daba las gracias por todo, lo insultaba. Simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en él y en lo que habría pasado… ¿qué tal que él ya había encontrado a otra?, ¿o quizá él simplemente había continuado, o había descubierto que lo nuestro era más costumbre que amor?

Cuando hablaba con papá evitaba el tema como si fuera veneno, y papá tampoco insistía en ello.

Ese día caluroso me sentía desesperada, faltaba poco para regresar y eso me llenaba de estrés. Mire el cuadro casi terminado y decidí salir a caminar.

La primavera estaba en pleno y los árboles estaban floreando. Me acerqué a la playa y me deshice de las sandalias. Llevaba una falda a la rodilla. Sonreí al sólo pensar en que usaba faldas, había llegado a amar vestirme bonita, como yo le decía. Todavía podía recordar ese día cuando caminaba por el SOHO en Nueva York y vi esa linda falda floreada, la compre sin pensar, mi primer pensamiento fue contárselo a Edward, cosa que me deprimió un poco mas. Esa fue la primera falda que compre, ahora tenía en mi closet muchas faldas y vestidos. Era como si de pronto una nueva Isabella comenzara a surgir, en este tiempo había reevaluado mi actitud y si bien yo cometí errores, también los demás. Deje que mi mente siguiera vagando por mis pensamientos mientras caminaba en la arena dejando que las olas mojaran mis pies. Mire el cielo y pensé en Edward, y que pronto tendría que enfrentarme a él.

La risa de un niño me hizo mirar hacia otro lugar en la playa, era una familia. Una morena italiana con dos pequeños, su marido era rubio, alto y parecía un león cuidando a su familia. Parecían una familia feliz, algo que ya nunca tendría. Amaba a Edward con todo mi ser y él parecía haberse olvidado de mi.

Me deje caer en la arena y comencé a llorar. Yo sola había perdido a Edward, nadie me había ayudado, yo solita había cavado mi tumba entrado en ella y cerrado el ataúd. Bien me había dicho Tanya sería la culpable de echar a perder todo, mi inseguridad pudo mas que mi amor, pero si Edward no me buscaba, tal vez dejarlo fue lo mejor.

—¿Está todo bien _signorina_? —preguntó la mujer en ingles con marcado acento italiano.

—Sí, gracias es solo… que estoy algo triste, —la chica me sonrío. Sentándose frente a mí.

—No debes de estar triste, tú eres muy bella, si es por amor, él se lo perdió.

Intente sonreír pero solo conseguí que las lágrimas volvieran a mí.

—No, la que perdí fui yo, yo fui quien dejo todo por miedo.

Ella me abrazo y diciéndome algo en italiano que no entendí. Luego volvió a hablar en ingles.

—Ven a nuestra casa, tengo el mejor remedio contra la tristeza. —Se giró hacia su esposo que ya tenía a sus dos hijos de la mano—. Jasper voy a llevar a la _signorina_ con nosotros a casa, ella está triste y yo tengo el remedio.

—No te preocupes estoy bien, en serio. —Intente disculparme.

—No, no, no, venga con nosotros, somos buenas personas, yo soy un poco metiche, y tú tienes cara de que no debes estar sola.

Me jalo y me levantó. Para ser tan pequeña era increíblemente fuerte.

El marido se acercó y en un perfecto inglés con acento texano me dijo—. Disculpe a mi esposa, a ella no le gusta ver a nadie triste, pero somos buena gente, mi esposa es de aquí de Cerdeña, yo soy de Texas, nos gusta ayudar a los extraños como una vez alguien nos ayudo, no le haremos daño, venga.

Me convencieron y fui con ellos.

Me dio _limocello_ después de comer, dios bendito tres vasos de eso y yo estaba fumigada, totalmente ebria.

Le había contado toda mi vida a los Hale, mis anfitriones, y ahora éramos grandes amigos. Debido a mi estado me dejaron quedarme a dormir en su casa.

Cuando desperté tenía una resaca enorme, apenas y llegue al baño. Alice, como se llamaba la chica, entró con un vaso lleno de un líquido rojo.

—Tomate esto, es milagroso para la resaca.

No pregunte que era, me lo tome de un trago y sabia horrible, pero si me hizo sentir un poco mejor, era ya tarde cuando regrese al hotel donde me alojaba, lo único que quería hacer era dormirme.

Abrí la puerta y vi que mi habitación lucia rara, como si faltara algo. Revise mis cosas y me di cuenta que mi laptop no estaba. Llamé a la recepción y les notifique el robo, el gerente del hotel llegó a mi habitación con la policía, me dijeron que no me preocupara, había cámaras en todo el hotel y pronto encontrarían al ladrón.

Alice me llamo y le conté lo del robo, ella insistió que me quedara con ellos. Jasper y ella llegaron y al final me convencieron, la policía fue a verme al otro día, al parecer una mucama había tomado la laptop pensando que la habían abandonado, se la había dado a su hermana que estaba estudiando y ahora la tenia de vuelta.

Revise mis cosas y aparte de haber borrado una que otra cosa sin importancia, todo estaba bien.

Los Hale partían en dos días para Texas, me habían ofrecido su casa para que siguiera pintando, yo acepte y me quede en Cerdeña un mes más. Yo les di un par de cuadros para agradecer su hospitalidad.

Mi último día en Cerdeña y este coincidía con el día que habíamos planeado la boda. Así que decidí celebrar a mi manera, sola y ebria. Fui a la tienda de licores y compré dos botellas de _limoncello_.

Y ahí estaba yo, en la playa sentada mirando el mar, perdida en mis pensamientos y tomando _limoncello_. Había sido una cobarde, pero ahora necesitaba volver y cerrar los círculos.

Necesitaba terminar el capitulo EC, no era capaz ni de decir su nombre en alto. Era patética.

Caminé tambaleándome hasta la casa, estuve a punto de caerme un par de veces.

Metí la llave en la puerta cuando lo sentí, ahora si el alcohol me había trastornado. Debí de comprar una mejor marca de _limoncello_ y no ese que era algo más económico.

—Bella —lo estaba escuchando. Ni una gota más de esto, dije en voz baja.

—Bella, mírame —hay no, de seguro el alcohol estaba adulterado y ahora estaba volviéndome loca… me arme de valor y voltee mirar a mi espalda y ahí estaba él.

—¿Edward? ¿Eres tú o ya me volví loca? —Quise pararme derecha pero sólo conseguí caerme.

—¡Dios Bella, estas borracha! —Dijo mientras me levantaba. Me quitó la llave de la mano y entramos a la casa.

—Estoy muy borracha, pero creo que me gusta estar borracha, puedo olerte.

—No Bella, no puedes olerme porque estés borracha, si no porque estoy aquí contigo.

—Hoy nos íbamos a casar ¡Ips! ¿te acuerdas?, pero la cague. Lo sé, pero tuve mucho miedo por ti ¡Ips!, por mí.

—Shh… Bella, no hables. Vine a buscarte por tu mail. Pensé que te había perdido para siempre, veía todas esas noticias tuyas triunfando y yo pensé que ya no me necesitabas. Que ya no me querías.

—Yo sieeeempre voy a necesitarte, siempre voooy a quereeeerte ¡Ips!… no he dormido, no he comido, es como si medio viviera, si no fuera por mi arte hace rato que hubiera dejado de vivir.

—No digas eso Bella.

—Es verdaaaad, mira, toca —le puse la mano en mi vientre—, sienteee son mis huesos, y miraaaa, —le dije levantando el tanktop, —el poquito busto se desapareció. Así, flaca sin chiste cómo me vas a querer.

Edward me bajo el tanktop y me abrazo contra él.

—Bella tonta, yo te quiero como estés, no sé como hacértelo entender. Eres tú a quien amo, a nadie más. Y si tenías miedo fue mi culpa. Te sentía tan segura, tan mía, que te descuidé.

—Edwaard —le dije en un susurro, era como si de pronto todo tuviera sentido, tenía sueño—, hazme el amor…

No tenia ni idea de cómo había llegado a la cama pero podía ver el sol. Juré que nunca más volvería a tomar _limoncello_, eso era la bebida del demonio, dulce y ligera ¡Dios estaba desnuda! Qué bueno que estaba sola.

Me levanté y corrí al baño, después de vaciar todo lo que tenía extrañe la bebida que Alice me había llevado la otra vez, tal vez si la llamaba y le preguntara me dijera que era me daría la receta, pero me dio vergüenza no seria muy grato que a la chica que le habían prestado les hablara porque de nuevo tenia resaca y quería la receta de la bebida curadora de resacas ¿o sí?.

Escuche ruidos y me asusté, agarre la sabana y me envolví, después tome una escoba para defenderme.

Seguí los ruidos, provenían de la cocina, lo más probable es que alguien hubiera entrado a robar. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Salirme de la casa y llamar a la policía? ¡Dios! eso era lo sensato, pero desde cuándo hago yo lo sensato. Entre a la cocina gritando.

—He llamado a la policía, váyanse ahora o… —mire al ladrón, estaba en bóxers— ¿Edward?

—Hey Bella, baja ese palo. Estoy solo haciendo el desayuno, pensé en llevártelo a la cama.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Estaba confusa pero poco a poco las imágenes de la noche anterior llegaron a mí—, ¡Dios! En verdad te pedí que me hicieras el amor.

—Varias veces, pero no quería que estuvieras borracha cuando volvamos a estar juntos.

Alce mi mano y entonces note otra cosa, el anillo, mi anillo estaba en mi dedo.

—Te lo puse antes de quedarte dormida, ¿no lo quieres?

Edward se veía devastado, esperando mi respuesta.

—Yo… ¿tú quieres que lo tenga?

—Yo nunca quise que te lo quitaras, ¿ya te arrepentiste? Lo de ayer fue solo ¿por qué estabas ebria? —su cara antes radiante tenia la tristeza en ella.

—No —conteste impetuosa—. Yo no sabía como pedirte perdón, fui una estúpida, me llene de tonterías la cabeza, fui una tonta. Una…

Sin darme tiempo a seguir sentí sus labios sobre los míos, me besaba tan profundamente lográndome callarme en el instante en que impactó con mi cuerpo. Su mano derecha sostenía mi cuello firme para evitar que me alejara de su boca, mientras su otra mano estaba sujeta firme en el final de mi espalda. En mi culo para ser mas especifica. Su lengua tanteaba rozando mis labios, en una muda invitación para profundizar el beso. Sin temor alguno abrí levemente mi boca a su vez que la lengua de Edward se apoderaba de la mía, fundiéndose y bailando con premura y deseo. Resultó ser lo suficientemente excitante como para descolocarme y solté el palo que llevaba en mi mano, comencé a acariciarlo hasta sentir que me fundía en él.

Edward con una leve caricia, quitó la sabana que me mantenía cubierta, dejándome completamente desnuda, calentándome mi piel con cada roce que me daba sus manos y su piel en contacto directo con el mío.

—Nunca —dijo descendiendo su boca hasta mi seno, jugueteando su lengua en mi pezón ya erecto por sus caricias —, nunca vuelvas a dejarme —siguió dirigiéndose hacia el otro, dándole la misma atención.

—No voy a dejarte nunca —dije entre gemidos, la mano de Edward estaba dentro de mis pliegues, esparciendo mi humedad y atormentándome hasta casi volverme loca.

—Vuelve a decirlo Bella —exigió.

¿Qué diablos tenia que decirle?! Ni siquiera recordaba, solo quería sentirlo pero dejo de tocarme y me sentí otra vez sola. Tome su mano y la lleve donde la quería, no podía articular palabra.

—No voy a tocarte hasta que me digas lo que necesito escuchar —tomo mi cabeza y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

Al mirarlo entendí que era lo que quería que le dijera y lo hice —Te amo Edward jamás volveré a dejarte —apenas termine Edward me beso con furia y con ternura, no se si eso era posible pero yo así lo sentía.

Me tomo de las caderas y me sentó en la encimera. sonrío con malicia y su boca se dirigió a mis pliegues, pasando su lengua entre ellos dando solo una prueba de lo que iba a hacer, mis gemidos iban acompañados de sus movimientos de lengua. ¡Santo Cristo! Que bueno era el sexo con Edward, sus dientes mordieron un poco mi clítoris y luego lo succiono volviéndome loca de placer. Sin darme tiempo a nada me bajo de la encimera me llevo cargando a la habitación.

Me dejo en la cama y comenzó a tocarme el vientre, rozando mis senos, era como si quisiera atormentarme por todo este tiempo separados, su boca besaba mis senos apenas tocándolos.

—Edward —me queje.

—Tranquila, iremos lento, a mi ritmo.

—No lento no, —me queje —quiero que me ames con furia como me gusta.

Edward tomo mi pezón entre sus dientes y lo mordió un poco haciéndome gemir —¿Así Bella? —asentí, mientras el tocaba mi clítoris y mordía mis pezones.

Introdujo un dedo en mi, su boca besaba mi vientre, lamiendo mi ombligo. Sin a penas separarse de mi se acomodo y se introdujo de un solo movimiento en mi cuerpo, casi llegue al orgasmo con ese movimiento.

—¡Dios! Como extrañe sentirte así, soy todo tuyo Bella no lo olvides nunca —dijo entre cada embestida.

—Y yo soy tuya, aunque a veces sea una idiota —dije gimiendo cada palabra.

—El idiota fui yo —gimió porque apreté mis músculos haciendo Kegel —dejemos la platica para después.

En un movimiento casi violento me tomo y me hizo sentarme entre sus piernas, esa posición era de las que mas me gustaban. Su boca quedaba exactamente en los senos y el sabía que amaba que jugara con ellos, mientras entraba y salía de mi besaba mis pechos, los mordía, los lamia, los succionaba hasta que ya no pude mas.

—Edward yo voy a terminar —le comunique entre gemidos y gritos.

—Espérame un poco nena solo un poco —me pidió. Y lo intente con todas mis fuerzas pero cuando Edward mordió mi pezón no pude contenerme mas.

Grite Edward mientras el gritaba algo que no pude entender me deje caer laxa hacia atrás y Edward se dejo ir en ese momento siguiéndome en el movimiento.

Al final dejo caer todo su peso sobre mi, aplastándome pero amaba la sensación de sentirme aplastada por él.

—Te amo Bella, eres todo para mi —dijo mientras me acomodaba encima de él. Nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas. Su mano libre recorría mi espalda con la promesa de una nueva ronda de amor.

—Y pensar que si no hubiese leído tu mail todavía siguiéramos separados.

Me senté en la cama mirándolo fijamente —¿Cuál mail?

—El que tu me enviste hace unos días. —me miraba como si le hubiera dicho una blasfemia.

—Edward yo no envíe ningún mail. —por que había escrito muchos, o uno con muchas cosas pero nunca lo había mandado.

—Claro que lo mandaste —Edward se levantó de la cama y tomo su celular. Buscó en su correo, enseñándome el mail donde escribía las cosas para desahogarme.

—¿Bella? —Edward me llamo ante mi mutismo— ¿Escribiste o no el mail?

—Yo lo escribí, pero nunca lo envíe. —eso era seguro, ¿Quién lo había hecho?

—No querías regresar… ¿no querías que volviéramos?

—Noo… —grite desesperada no quería que volviéramos a separarnos—, yo te amo, y si el mail se envío fue cosa del destino —o de la mucama que había robado la computadora, pensé—. La computadora fue robada y esa persona debió de mandarlo, ya no me importa, lo que me importa es que tú estás aquí conmigo.

Estaba desesperada, no podía perdernos otra vez. Caminé hacia él besándolo fuertemente, sus manos se unieron a las mías y caímos en la cama disfrutando de nuestro idílico reencuentro.

Era de noche y Edward estaba profundamente dormido, habíamos hablado por al menos por un par de minutos antes de volver a amarnos, al final habíamos aclarado lo mas importante, cuanto nos amábamos y que estaríamos juntos por siempre, lo mire dormir, me levanté sin despertarle y fui a donde todavía tenía mis cosas de pintura.

Me dediqué a pintar, plasmando en el lienzo el profundo amor que sentía por Edward, la alegría de haberlo recuperado.

Estaba casi terminando cuando sentí las manos de Edward en mi cintura—. Es hermoso, no se que sea pero ese cuadro no vas a venderlo, vamos a quedarnos con él, se verá hermoso en la sala de nuestra casa.

—Edward, no quería despertarte —le dije abrazándolo y dándole un beso.

—No estabas en mis brazos, era como si algo me faltara, —De repente dejo hablar, me observó como si se sorprendiese de lo que veía— ¿sabes que estás usando un vestido?

—Sí, ahora me gusta, también uso faldas, por otro lado los tacones… —arrugue mi rostro— esos todavía no los domino. Pero tengo unos cuantos pares de sandalias muy bonitas.

—Te amo, así estés vestida con tus camisetas enormes, rotas o manchadas, te amo con vestido o desnuda. Sobre todo desnuda.

—¿Dijiste nuestra casa? —le pregunte un tanto temerosa.

—Sí, cuando te fuiste comencé a pensar en todo lo que había hecho mal, sabes fui a conoce a Rose, mi media hermana, pensé en lo que me dijiste, cerrando los ojos no solucionaría nada, es muy linda. Está casada, es mamá de dos niñas hermosas. Me equivoque, yo sabía que no estabas a gusto, pero no le hice caso a mi voz interior y eso me llevo a perderte.

Mientras hablaba me tenía abrazada fuertemente como si temiera volver a perderme.

—Compre una casa, está cerca de la de tu papá, —sonrío— ¿recuerdas la casa que te gustaba pero que decías que estaba embrujada?, esa fue la compré, está quedando hermosa, ya la veras. Sue me ha ayudado mucho, es una mujer muy sabia.

—¿Sue? —hasta donde recordaba Edward apenas le dirigía la palabra a Sue, solo la saludaba cortésmente pero nada mas.

—Sí, le dije a papá que mientras no aceptara que Rose es su hija no volvería a verlo o a hablar con él, sabes me siento más libre, compré tu estudio. —Su rostro estaba iluminado por una sonrisa enorme, —Y he vivido allí todo este tiempo, me hacia sentir cerca de ti. —Me puse en puntillas para besarlo—Estoy replanteándome la carrera política, no quiero tener que negar a mi hermana, ni dejar de ver a mis sobrinas o herir a la gente que quiero por pretender escalar. Estoy pensando en abrir un hotel cerca de La Push, ya sabes, nada elegante, si no para familias, tu papá tiene ideas geniales.

Seguimos hablando todo lo que restaba de la noche, y ahora mientras desayunábamos en la cama me di cuenta que no había mencionado a su madre.

—¿Y tu mamá? No he escuchado que la nombres.

—Ella está asistiendo al psicólogo o algo así, según ella todo esto la sobrepasa, pero es su vida y ahí la vamos a dejar —su sonrisa maliciosa apareció de nuevo —ahora que tenemos nuestra vida juntos, estaba pensando, sí volamos a las Vegas y nos casamos.

—No, yo quiero mi boda, no tan grande como la anterior pero quiero a la gente que quiero conmigo.

—Tendremos boda entonces, ¿sabías que fue Jake quien se apiado de mí y me mando fotos tuyas en New York?, durante un día en la exposición. Te veías tan hermosa. —Susurro mirándome a los ojos. Recordaba ese día Jake había insistido en tomarme varias fotos para el blog de arte de Nessie y otras para su álbum familiar.

—Yo me sentía como la mierda, quería dejar todo y regresar a tu lado, pero tú no me buscaste —le reclame.

—Tú me lo pediste, me pediste que esperara a que regresaras de New York, pero no regresaste, tu papá al principio no me decía nada, tu mamá menos.

Me hinque en la cama y lo miré.

—No quiero que renuncies a la política por mí, si eso es lo que tú quieres…

Me callo a besos, eso me gustaba.

—No renuncie por ti, lo hice por mí. Porque no era lo mío, era lo que mis padres querían para mí, comenzó a fastidiarme. Cuando te fuiste me puse a analizar qué era lo que quería, qué me hacia feliz y definitivamente la política no me hacía nada feliz.

Estuvimos unos días mas en Cerdeña, sabíamos que debíamos de volver, así que nos fuimos a Forks, íbamos felices y plenos, el avión aterrizaría en Seattle y Rose la hermana de Edward junto con su familia iría por nosotros.

Yo estaba ansiosa por conocerla.

La hermana de Edward era muy linda y tenía dos hijas preciosas, una muy parecida a Edward pero con el cabello rubio, su esposo también era muy amable, era luchador de la WWE, algo que yo amaba secretamente, era mi placer culposo. Casi me da algo al conocerlo, Edward se puso algo celoso cuando prometió presentarme a Randy Orton, mi amor platónico.

Cuando íbamos en el auto rumbo a Forks, recordé a las pequeñas hijas de Rose, tan lindas, cuando de pronto un pensamiento me trajo a la realidad. Desde que Edward y yo nos habíamos reconciliado habías hecho el amor como conejos y yo había dejado de tomar la píldora cuando nos separamos. Lo cual hacia muy probable que estuviera embarazada.

—¿Estas bien? Te ves demasiado pálida —me preguntó Edward.

—Yo no se como decirte esto… —le dije, estaba asustada.

—Solo dímelo Bella, me asustas —me dijo apretando mi mano.

—Yo… —¿Qué le decía? ¿estoy embarazada, es probable, te gustaría tener un hijo? —deje de tomar las pastillas anticonceptivas cuando me fui de aquí.

¡Listo lo había dicho!

Edward sonrío y me miró, tomo la mano que tenía agarrada y la llevó a su boca y la beso.

—Eso quiere decir que podría haber un pequeño Cullen nadando en tu panza. Esa idea me gusta demasiado.

—A mí también me gusta la idea, estaba pensando en lo parecida que es la nena pequeña de tu hermana y pensé en eso, me sentí asustada pero la idea era algo que me hace sonreír.

—¿Te gustaría casarte antes o después de que nazca el bebé? —me preguntó Edward como si fuera un hecho.

—Antes, definitivamente antes.

Y nos casamos antes, gracias a Angela la coordinadora de la boda y a que todos nos ayudaron, en dos meses teníamos lista la boda. Hoy era el gran día y yo estaba de diez semanas, así que como dijo Edward, la familia Cullen-Swan aumentaría muy pronto.

Me miré al espejo, llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco, con una cinta en color gris en la cintura, me veía realmente feliz. Alice y su familia habían viajado desde Texas a la boda, la hermana de Edward sería mi madrina y su esposo, Emmett, el padrino de Edward. Sus niñas serían las niñas de las flores.

El padre de Edward había hecho las paces con él, un par de días antes. Esme y Carlisle iban a terapia de pareja, su mamá milagrosamente me había aceptado sin hacer ningún tipo de recriminación o comentario negativo. Me había ayudado con la gran mayoría de los preparativos para la boda y me trataba de manera muy amable.

Estábamos a punto de llegar a la iglesia y mire a mi papá.

—Lista nena, se que vas a ser muy feliz.

—Yo también lo sé papá.

Salimos del auto y entre a la iglesia, al llegar justo al otro extremo en donde me esperaba él, lo vi orgullosa y rebosante de alegría. Sabía que desde ahora estaría en el lugar que correspondía estar. Feliz junto a él.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, que las haya entretenido unos minutos. Gracias a quienes lo leen, a quienes me ayudan durante el proceso y sobre todo gracias a todas las que dejan un rr.

Intente revisarlo mil veces pero si encuentran algún error pueden decirmelo con amorcito por favor, que soy sensible jajajaja.


End file.
